Gabriel's Awakening
by GreyWolf D'ancanto
Summary: Star Trek / Gargoyles Xover: A man named Garbiel invents a device that allows him to travel to other dimensions. Rated M for language and for safety
1. Chapter 1

Gabriels Awakening  
**  
By GreyWolf**

Disclaimer: Gargoyles belongs to the nice people at Buena Vista and Disney, and Star Trek is the property of Paramount Pictures. I intend no infringement, and I am not making a cent. Please don't sue.

Home Dimension

1984

A young genius named Gabriel Cardaro works away in a secret underground lab, on a farm. As he works, the TV in the corner of the room starts showing Star Trek Deep Space Nine. Gabriel finally looks up and sees the show, and thinks to himself Star Trek and Gargoyles, my two most favorite shows. I wonder if there is another dimension out there where those TV shows are reality. Only forty-five minutes till my other favorite show comes on. Well no time for TV I gotta finish working on my Interdimensional Gateway.

At about three oclock in the morning, Gabriel shut down the lab equipment and went back to the house for something to eat. Then he got into his boxers and went to bed.

10:00 oclock AM

Gabriel got of bed and got dressed. He went to the kitchen and ate some Corn Flakes. A few minutes later he said to himself its time to work on that machine again.

Twenty minutes later in the lab, Gabriel was making some fine tuning adjustments to the Interdimensional Gateway. After an hour he said its time to test this sucker out.

Gabriel flips a few switches; the computer displays a bar graph on the screen with the words Charging Capacitors. After five minutes the computer displays a System Ready screen. Then Gabriel pushes a button called Gateway Open. A few bursts of light start flickering in the portal gateway. Suddenly Gabriel sees a puff of smoke coming from a circuit board, and hears a crackle of electricity. The computer screen starts flashing a message MALFUNCTION, MALFUNCTION. Gabriel slaps the emergency shutdown button, and yells out in anger fuck!

After making some repairs, he tried it again. This time the portal opened, and what he saw amazed the shit out of him. Gabriel packed his suitcase and left an envelope on his front door step.

He goes back to the lab and walks through the gateway. When he exited the gateway he almost got thrown to the floor. Gabriel looked around; he was defiantly in a different room. He opened the suitcase and pulled out a device that was counting down from two hours. He thought I got to be back at this spot in two hours or Ill miss the portal home.

Just then an alarm started sounding and a voice saying intruder alert in sector five alpha. Before he could think of anything to do there were four armed men pointing weapons at him. One of the men spoke Hold it right there! They escorted him down a long corridor to a door at the end of the hall which opened on his approach. Another man spoke in a harsh tone In there, move it! Gabriel looked at the men, they appeared to be wearing, and he took a double take at the mens uniforms and said in confusion Starfleet uniforms. He was escorted into a jail cell as the last guard stood back Gabriel saw a flicker of a force field in front of him.

About an hour later a guard came back, but he was not alone. There was a man in a red uniform that he recognized as an admirals uniform. The man spoke My name is admiral Negala. I have some questions I need answered. If you cooperate things will go a lot more smoothly for you in the long run. Lets start with your name. Gabriel spoke My name is Gabriel Cardaro. Next the admiral asked How did you get into a secure area and what is this device. Admiral Negala held up the device which read fifty minutes left on it.

Gabriel in a conceded tone said First off I am not of this world. Hell Im not even from this universe. You see I am a visitor from another dimension and that timer is telling me when the gateway to my world will be open again. You see unless I get back to that room you found me in, Ill miss my ticket home. After the gateway opens Ill have one minute to go through it, or else Im stuck here. The admiral smiled and said We cant let you miss your ticket home. And your coming here coincides with a strange energy spike we picked up at that location. Gabriel asked quite bluntly Do I get to go home or do I live out my days here?

Admiral Negala took a step back and replied On one condition. You take one of our science officers with you and return in twenty-four hours. Gabriel agreed to the deal and added my equipment is not entirely stable, so Im not sure we can get back here. The admiral frowned for a moment Well do your best. Gabriel asked Im just curious, how much time is left? Negala answered fifteen minutes. Negala signaled to the guard and the man push a few buttons and the force field dropped. Gabriel and Negala walked down the corridor until they got to the room where they found him. The door opened and they walked through inside one other person was there. A female science officer, she introduced herself as science officer Jade Anderson. After introducing himself they stood there waiting for the time to run down. Negala handed the device to Gabriel and the timer read thirty seconds. Gabriel said with enthusiasm Any second now. The timer read ten seconds then five then zero. Suddenly there was a gust of air as the portal opened up. Gabriel told Jade Watch your step on the other side. This thing has a tendency to throw you forward. She looked at him with confidence understood.

Jade went first and Gabriel went second. Once they were through the gateway Gabriel found the gateway controls and shut the portal down. He looked around and saw Jade looking at the equipment. He asked Are you alright? She replied with a nod. He said Now what do we do? Jade smiled slightly I was sent with you so that I can examine your equipment and report my findings to Starfleet command. Gabriel laughed out loud. She asked whats so funny? Gabriel chuckled That suitcase that the admiral has contains the blueprints for this gateway. I mean hes holding on to the crown jewels and he doesnt even know it. Jade said dryly Even if he knew it was there we would not take the technology without asking your permission.

Gabriel went over to the desk as grabbed a couple of CD-ROMs off the desktop. He waved them and said This is my backup copies of the blue prints. You see the blue prints would fit on one CD-ROM but for security reasons I split them up on two disks. She eyed him Good idea. Gabriel added The data is encrypted too. Now since you got all the data you need what do we do with the spare time? She said with amusement We can go back early? She meant that as a joke, but he took it seriously. He replied dryly The equipment needs about another ten minutes to cool down, and then we can go. She started to say Well and was cut off by Gabriel saying Well what, you got what you need, so lets go!

Ten minutes later the equipment was cooled down enough and Gabriel flipped the switches to prime the capacitors. Five minutes gone by, not a word spoken. He said Are you ready? She replied yes. He pushed the initiate button and the gateway opened. This time Gabriel went through first shortly followed by Jade. As soon as they were through she tapped her communicator and said Jade to admiral Negala were back early I got what I need. Negala answered Understood, Ill be there shortly Negala out? About five minutes later admiral Negala showed up. He took Jades report and then turned to Gabriel So do we have your permission to use this technology?

Gabriel grinned On a couple of conditions. Negala said Name them. Gabriel named his conditions One that you let me live here, two I get large piece of land for my property, three I get a strong starship of my own, and four no questions asked? Negala replied Agreed I can probably get you those request. Gabriel said Good as soon as you get full approval for my requests, well have a deal. Twenty minutes later all his requests were approved.

Gabriel then decrypted the CDs and copied the blue prints to the Starfleet top secret archives.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriels Awakening Pt 2  
Project Avenger  
By GreyWolf

Disclaimer: I own nothing! The characters in this story belong to their copyright holders.

7:00am, in Montana

Gabriel stood outside the construction zone watching his tri-level house being built. He walked up a dirt path to a huge hole that was dug there. The hole was larger than a professional football stadium and at least eight stories down. He was told by admiral Negala that the house would be ready by the end of the day, and the rest of the building project would be done within three days. A large tunnel snaked from the basement part of the house to the ground level of the bottom of the rectangular hole.

3 days later

With the building project completed, Gabriel awoke the next day yawning while saying Ah fuck me dot com. Then said quietly I got to start classes today, engineering, and piloting a starship. He needed these courses so that he can pilot and maintain his starship when it was built. He got ready and went to school.

2 years later

After graduating from the school with the highest percentage scores in both engineering and piloting he decided it was time the pull a few strings and have Negala round up a construction crew to build the starship. But first he wanted a rock hard operating system for the ship. Gabriel decided the LCARS (Library Computer Access Retrieval System) operating system was unacceptable to him. So he secretly built his own operating system called ADARS (Authorization Driven Access Retrieval System). After testing and retesting the system he replaced the LCARS system in his house first with the new ADARS system. Gabriel finally called the work crew and had them start construction.

6 Months later

With construction nearly complete, he decided it was time to name the ship. After carefully going over several names he decided on the name, Avenger. The ship three fold stronger than the U.S.S. Defiant. It had four forward and aft torpedo launchers and two forward and aft phaser cannons, a blade of armor, inter-lased shields, and a normal cruising speed of warp eight. The ship had five decks and two large shuttle bays.

1 Month later

The Avenger was ready for its first flight. With a makeshift skeleton crew he ordered the hanger doors open. The next orders he gave took the ship out of the hanger and into space. Once in open space he spoke to the navigator Take us to warp one. The navigator plotted in the course and took the Avenger to warp one. He took the ship once around the solar system and then back to Earth. After the navigator safely landed the ship back in the hanger, he ordered all systems go to grey mode. Once the crew left and went back to there homes, Gabriel felt quite alone on his big ship. But he had a crazy idea how to remedy that fact.

To Be Continued in Project Gargoyle


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriels Awakening Part 3  
Project Gargoyle  
By GreyWolf

Disclaimer: I own nothing! The characters in this story belong to their copyright holders.

7:00 AM at Gabriels house

Gabriel woke up and went downstairs to the kitchen he made himself a bowl of Corn Flakes. As he was eating he was going over the plans for that day. One of his plans was to create a hand held dimensional gateway device using the blue prints he has. He planed to convert his twentieth century blue prints which are pretty large, to the twenty-fourth century equivalent. By noon the blue prints were done being converted. By five oclock that evening he had finished building the inter-dimensional portal device.

He thought If Im here in a Star Trek dimension there has to be a Gargoyles Dimension too. So he hooked up the device to the computer and started scanning the other earth universes for a certain gargoyle. He said to himself This is going to take forever. So he went and got something to eat and then at nine oclock he left the computer terminal and went to bed.

The next morning after breakfast he checked the computer. He saw a message on the screen flashing Target found. He laughed out loud and said shit red hot! I new that world existed! Tweaking the dimensional coordinates he found a universe where Delilah loved him. He grabbed the portal device and dropped it quickly saying I didnt say burn me bitch The portal device was hot after running that long, so instead he just pushed the power button and shut it down. Ten minutes later it was cooled down enough to handle. He picked it up and ran a quick diagnostic on the device. He labeled the dimension, Track 74 Sector 500.

Gabriel packed a briefcase with a portable computer a medkit and a tricorder, and shut the briefcase. He got himself dressed for the day, and combed his hair. He picked up the briefcase and put the shoulder strap over his shoulder, and then picked up the portal device. He then tapped in the dimensional coordinates and tapped the enter key. The portal opened against the wall and he stepped through.

Gargoyles dimension

When he came out from the gateway he shut the gateway down. He noticed he was in the secluded ally like he wanted to be in New York. No one saw him come through the portal. He also noticed it was still day. So he walked to central park which wasnt that far away. Later when it got dark he found a pay phone and looked through the phone book and for the number for Xanatos. He used his tricorder to trick the pay phone into making a free call. A female voice answered Xanatos residence this is Fox. Gabriel said Hello Fox, can I speak to Angela Fox said One minute Ill get her. A few moments later another female voice came onto the phone Hello this is Angela, who am I speaking to? He answered This is Gabriel. Angela replied Gabriel, Gabriel Cardaro? Where are you at Ive been waiting for you all year. Gabriel said Im in central park on a pay phone. Angela excitedly said Enough said Ill be down there in five minutes. He said Ill be waiting, goodbye. He waited for her goodbye and hung up the phone. While waiting he pulled out his computer and hacked into the cell phone network and got Delilahs number. After talking with Delilah for a few minutes she told him that she was on her way.

A few minutes later Angela arrived at central park, she spotted Gabriel standing over by a pay phone. She landed close to him and he saw her. He took a step back realizing this is the first time he has seen a real gargoyle. She stepped forward and gave him a hug. He felt her strength and hugged her back. After they separated from each other she said Im sorry I cannot go with you to your dimension but you are welcome to visit me anytime you want. Gabriel said with surprise You know where I come from? She said with a grin Yes, you told me all about it. I take it you just called Delilah? Yes and added silently I did? in confusion. Then almost on cue Delilah showed up and landed next to the two. Delilah turned to Gabriel and gave him a big hug, and separated. Delilah said Its been a long time. I have been waiting a year to see you again. Delilah waved to Angela, and Angela replied Hello Delilah. Delilah excitedly said Are we going to go? Gabriel asked Are you ready? He added Angela is not coming with us though. Delilah nodded and he switched on the portal and said you first. Delilah stepped through the gateway and then Gabriel followed.

To Be Continued in New World of the Gargoyles


	4. Chapter 4

Gabriels Awakening Part 4  
New World of the Gargoyles  
By GreyWolf

Disclaimer: I own nothing! The characters in this story belong to their copyright holders.

10 oclock pm at Starfleet medical clinic

After the routine medical scans on Delilah were finished, Gabriel asked the doctor Is there anyway to prevent Delilah from turning to stone at sunrise. The doctor replied Hm Ill have to run further tests before youll have your answer. How long will that take? Gabriel asked. The doctor said Give me three hours, Ill start to work on this problem right away Delilah spoke Imagine Ill be able to see the sun for the first time without turning to stone.

3 hours later

Gabriel asked the doctor for his answer to the problem. The doctor said with a smile Yes, in fact I have a serum right here that will do the trick, but keep in mind this is permanent. Once done it cannot be undone. So the doctor gave Delilah the injection. She thanked him. Just before they left the doctor said If you notice any strange side affects, contact me immediately. Understood replied Gabriel.

Back at Gabriels house

Gabriel decided it was time to go to bed, but his bed was too small for him and a gargoyle. So he set her up in the guest room down the hall from him. Delilah stayed up and played a game on the computer terminal. Early morning before the sun rose Delilah knocked on Gabriels door and said Wake up! The sun will be rising in five minutes. Gabriel sprung out of bed and opened the door she followed Delilah outside onto the balcony. As the sun rose Gabriel thought Delilah might just turn to stone anyways, but as the sun rose higher nothing happened. Delilah yawned and said Well Im tired Im going to go to sleep. She left Gabriel standing out on the balcony.

One month later

While Delilah was asleep in the master bedroom, Gabriel was on the computer looking for the gargoyles off of a B rated movie. While searching he was listening to 404 Soldiers, but he had the volume turned down though. Just then the computer beeped and said Target dimension found. Coordinates are Track fifty Sector zero. He then refined the search to find the dimension that still had the gargoyles he desired but the timeline was still in the twelfth century. The same track came up in the search results but the sector was eleven. He then turned off the terminal and went up to the master bedroom, and got into his night clothes and slid into bed next to Delilah.

The next morning during breakfast Gabriel told Delilah about his plans. Delilah said confused Why do you need those gargoyles, aint I fine for you? Gabriel replied Well I dont know, I just do. Delilah commented I dont care what you do, Ill always love you. When breakfast was over Gabriel started heading for the elevator, he looked back and said Youre welcome to come with me if youd like. Delilah started to follow. They went to the basement level; Delilah asked Where are we going? It just looks like were heading for the library. Youll see Gabriel replied. After entering the library he went over to the far wall and pulled a book. Suddenly the bookshelf moved forward and to the left uncovering a secret tunnel. Delilah said with surprise I didnt know this was here!

While walking down the tunnel Delilah asked Where does this tunnel go? Again Gabriel answered Youll see. When they reached the doorway Gabriel tapped in the authorization code into the door panel. The door quickly opened to a small hallway. To the right a door read Holodeck, in front of them read Lab, and to the left down the hall the door read Main Hanger They went left to the main hanger, Gabriel tapped the door open button and the next thing they saw was a big starship. She asked in amazement What is this thing. This is the starship Avenger He replied happily. He added Dont just stand there with your mouth open come on Ill show you around.

After walking up the main plank of the ship Gabriel told Delilah This is the main cargo slash shuttle bay. He took her to the bridge first and told her some basic information about ship operations. He then showed her their quarters which are located through a door at the back of the bridge. Next was engineering, when she saw the warp core she asked How much power is that thing generating? Gabriel pushed a few controls and answered Currently we are running a one point five terawatts, enough power to light an average size city. He said Im sorry Ill have to cut the tour off here. You are more than welcome to look around yourself. He then said Computer, give Delilah level four access privileges. Access privileges go from level one to level sixteen the highest access privilege. The computer replied Authorization added. Gabriel told Delilah Level four access will let you go everywhere on the ship, but not let you alter or mess with any of the main systems. Also take this com-badge with you. If you need to contact me, just tap the badge and Ill answer. The com-badge looked like a gargoyle. He added also if you get lost just ask the computer how to find your way back to me; Ill be here or in the forward hull.

As she turned to leave she said love you. Gabriel replied back love you too. She than left him to his work. He started working on the systems, hooking up an Inter-dimensional device to the navigational deflector. Talking to himself he said configure the main driver coil assembly. Configure the main EPS taps. Route the dimensional drive controller to the bridge. After a few more technical words he said Its done, all I got to do now is configure the main navigational deflector itself. He went to the forward hull and configured the navigational deflector. He then asked the computer Computer, run a level three diagnostic on the Inter-dimensional drive. The computer replied Diagnostic underway, estimated time to completion is five minutes. Five minutes later the computer replied malfunction in the main inter-dimensional driver coil assembly, also a malfunction in the anodyne relay capacitor. Gabriel slammed his fist down on the console and said angrily Motherfucker! I thought I had everything configured correctly!

After two hours later he had everything working correctly. He tapped his com-badge and said Delilah were about to get underway, please come to the bridge. Im on my way she replied. When she got to the bridge she sat in the chair to the right of the center chair and Gabriel. She asked Is there anything I can do? He said No, but if you want to watch the sensor readouts here you go. He tapped a few commands on her control console. He then ordered the computer Computer, run holographic crew. A few seconds later a holographic crew appeared at their stations. Delilah said Wow! A holographic crew, amazing! Then he ordered the navigator to open the hanger doors and take the ship into standard orbit. The holographic navigator complied and a few minutes later they were in standard orbit. He then programmed the inter-dimension coordinates into the computer and said Computer, initiate inter-dimensional drive. The computer replied Acknowledged. A few seconds later the computer said Unable to comply, anodyne capacitor is not responding. Gabriel balled up his fist and said angrily You fucking cocksucker! He then asked the computer through gritted teeth reinitialize the capacitor compressors and relays and initiate the drive again. Complying, reinitializing anodyne capacitor sub-systems and relays replied the computer.

The computer said inter-dimensional threshold in 5,4,3,2,1. On the view screen a white flash suddenly flashed on the main screen. Dimensional jump complete the computer said. Gabriel said Computer, initiate program, Gabriel Alpha 1. The computer replied Acknowledged, initiating holo-program One A, scanning for gargoyle life signs. Targets found. Gabriel asked How many life signs? The computer replied Five hundred life gargoyle life signs detected. Gabriel said to himself Shit, the humans already have wiped out a lot of the gargoyle race! Delilah asked confused How do you know the humans have done that and the race isnt that small naturally. Watch the B rated video I set aside for you to find out. That will explain it the most Gabriel answered.

Gabriel then asked the computer Run program Gabriel Alpha 2. Acknowledged, initiating mass transport system. Process will that five minutes to finish the computer said. Understood, let me know when transport is complete Gabriel replied. Delilah asked What are you doing? Saving the gargoyle race. Dont worry they wont even know theyve been transported onboard. I have a holo-program running in the cargo bay. To them they will still believe that they are in their native environment and not onboard this starship Gabriel answered. Ah neat trick, but now what are we going to do with them? Delilah said. Take them back to our home dimension and repopulate them on another planet Gabriel said enthusiastically. He was going over the internal sensors looking for two particular gargoyles. When he found them he said excitedly Shit red hot, Ive found them He told Delilah Maybe you should go to our quarters, I would like to meet these two in private. Delilah reluctantly said Ok Ill go to the holodeck, is that fine. Perfect Gabriel replied.

As Delilah left the bridge Gabriel said Computer, lock onto to those two gargoyles and initiate transport to the bridge as soon as the bridge is clear. Once the turbolift doors closes completely the transporter engaged. A second later two gargoyle forms appeared in front of him. Gabriel spoke first Ah Gwendolyn and Diana how are you two? In utter confusion Diana said Where are we and how do you know our names? Gabriel replied Where you are at will take some explaining, how I know your names in not important. Gwendolyn asked Well where are we? You and your people have been transported onto this starship. The reason Ive done this is to prevent the humans from wiping out your entire race Gabriel replied. Diana said Thats not true, seconds before I was here I was walking through a forest with Gwendolyn. You only think youve been walking through a forest on the planet, but in reality youve been walking through a holographic forest on this ship Gabriel said. Diana said with understanding So my people are onboard this starship in a fake forest? What is this ships name?

Gabriel said This is the starship Avenger. Gwendolyn asked Where are our people? Gabriel motioned to the view screen, a three dimensional picture of the ship appeared with the lower section blinking. Theyre are right there where that flashing box is Gabriel said. Diana asked And where are we?. Gabriel tapped a few controls and motioned toward the screen again. This time the flashing box was on the top part of the ship. Diana asked What are you going to do with us now? Find an uninhabited planet and transport your people there Gabriel answered. Gabriel motioned to the two seats to his right and said Please take a seat. He then ordered the computer Computer, take us back to out home dimension. The computer replied Acknowledged, dimensional threshold in 5,4,3,2,1 The white flash once again appeared and disappeared again.

Diana asked What can we ever do to repay you for saving our race? Gabriel bluntly said You two be my mates. Gwendolyn and Diana both gasped. Diana said Anything you want, I will be your mate as long as my sister agrees to be your mate also. Gwendolyn said with quickness Yes! Yes! Ill be your mate too. She didnt know what made her ask this but Gwendolyn asked How many other mates do you have and what are their names? I have one other Delilah. She is onboard the ship answered Gabriel. Gabriel said Well lets start looking for a new home for your people. He ran a quick search through the computer and displayed the likely candidates on the view screen. He said These planets have relatively the same climate that youre accustom to Diana asked What planet have you decided on? Gabriel just said curtly Pick one.

Diana pointed to the sixth planet in the list and said That one. Gabriel replied Are you sure? Yes! I want my people to live on that planet Diana said. Gwendolyn agreed and then Gabriel ordered his navigator to set course for that planet at warp eight. He introduced Diana and Gwendolyn to Delilah. Gabriel told them it would take one and a half days to reach the planet.

1 and a half days later

Gabriel ordered standard orbit around the fourth planet in the J-9 solar system. Gabriel said to himself This is the part where I hope the sensors scanned the villages correctly. He ordered the computer Computer, run program Gabriel Alpha 3. Acknowledged, diverting warp power to the replicators and transporters the computer said. On the planet the villages were being reconstructed down to that last personal item that was inside every building and village. Ten minutes later the computer said Program Gabriel Alpha 3 complete. Do you want to initiate program Gabriel Alpha 4? Gabriel said Yes start the program. This operation will take five minutes to complete the computer said. Understood Gabriel replied. He turned to Diana and Gwendolyn and said To your people, except for a few changes they will not even know that they have been moved to this new planet.

After five minutes the computer said Transport complete redirecting power back to the warp drive. Shutting down holoprogram in cargo bay one. Gabriel sighed realizing the mission was complete. He ordered the navigator to take them back to sector zero zero one and engage at warp eight. When they got back to earth he reported to admiral Negala what he had done. Negala said in a stern voice Oh boy youre in trouble now, wherere you at? On the Avenger in standard orbit of earth Gabriel replied. Negala said in a commanding voice lock onto my signal and beam me onboard. Gabriel said in a polite tone Excuse me, me and the admiral have some things to discuss. Ill be in the ready room if you need me. He ordered the computer Lock onto admiral Negalas signal and beam him directly to the ready room. He entered the ready room just as admiral Negala materialized. Gabriel asked him is there a problem? Negala angrily repeated what Gabriel just said. Yes there is a problem its called breaking the Prime Directive. Gabriel said Technically I didnt break the Prime Directive since was my own equipment and resources I used. And a second point is, Im not in Starfleet. So Im not bound by its rules. Negala just glared at him and said but you are a federation citizen and thus bound to those rules including the Prime Directive.

Gabriel sat in his chair behind his desk and steeple his fingertips and said No damage has been done, Dianas people have no clue that they have been transported to another world even if they did it would not cause that much damage to the Prime Directive. Negala said True, Ill let you off with a warning this time, but next time I wont be so easy on you. Understood Gabriel said with relief With that Negala tapped his communicator and had the star base beam him back to his office on earth. Before he left his ready room he said to himself Shit! That was close! He went back onto the bridge and he noticed Gwendolyn and Diana were not on the bridge. He asked Delilah Where did those two go? To our quarters, they were tired so they went to go take a nap? Delilah replied. Gabriel said Oh, okay. He ordered the navigator to land the ship in the hanger. A few minutes later the Avenger was safely inside the hanger Gabriel ordered the shutdown of the holocrew and rest the primary systems.

To be continued in Gabriels Awakening Part 5 Disaster


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriels Awakening Part 5  
Disaster  
By GreyWolf

Disclaimer: I own nothing! The characters in this story belong to their copyright holders.

At Gabriels house

Gabriel woke up and got dressed he noticed that Gwendolyn and Diana were already up. He went downstairs and found Gwendolyn and Diana in front of the replicator. He heard something from the computer along the lines of Authorization Denied. He came into the room and said apologetically Im sorry I forgot to assign you two authorizations to use the computer system. Computer, assign level four access privileges to Gwendolyn and Diana. The computer voice New authorizations accepted. Gwendolyn said Good Im hungry. Diana agreed and then ordered something from the replicator. This time it complied and replicated their breakfast. Gabriel ordered his bowl of Corn Flakes They sat down at the table and said to Gwendolyn If you were that hungry you could have got the emergency ration bars in the cabinet. Diana asked Why do we need permission from the computer even to use the replicator? He replied That is the nature of the ADARS operating system. It is authorization driven, so if you dont have authorization youre going to be denied.

Diana just said Oh I see. After breakfast he left a note for Delilah. He Gwendolyn and Diana left in the Avenger for the Planet Gargoyle. Everything was going alright for their first day and then disaster struck. The ship suddenly hit a graviton storm which threw all three of them out of their seats. Gabriel instantly yelled computer, shields The computer replied shields up and holding at ninety percent. As the ship rocked again he got himself into his seat and so did Gwendolyn and Diana. He tried to angle the ship out of the storm, but the storm wouldnt let them go. Shields at seventy percent and falling the computer said. He tried an impulse turn, which was a bad mistake. The ship bucked and rocked hard. The computer said Shields down to ten percent and falling. Main navigation is offline. Gabriel said computer, reroute emergency power to navigation. The computer said Unable to comply. Main relays to the navigation system are damaged. He then quickly said divert all emergency power to the shields. The computer replied Shields now at twenty percent but still falling. Before the ship passed through the storm completely it was hit by two really hard blows. Suddenly Gabriel heard the sound as main power failed and the lights went out on the bridge. Seconds later the emergency lights came on and he ask worried Is everyone okay. Gwendolyn and Diana both nodded yes. He said Good no injuries Gwendolyn asked what was that we hit? My guess, a heavy ion storm he replied. He then tried the computer computer, no answer he tried again still no response. He said frustrated Shit! The main computer is down. He went to the engineering station it was still working; he queried it for a damage report. So far the list read main power, computer access, offensive systems, defensive systems and oh fuck! he said. Diana asked What was the problem? Gabriel said The main antimatter containment fields are fluctuating and falling. She asked Why is that a big problem? He said sternly Put it this was honey, if the containment field falls below fifteen percent, the fields will fail; which means were all dead.

He said reassuringly You two stay here, Ill go to engineering and see if I can stabilize the containment fields. Diana and Gwendolyn both agreed. Fifteen minutes later he reached main engineering using the Jeffrries tubes. His hands flew over the console restoring the vital links to the containment field. Once the field read one-hundred percent, he worked on the main power systems. He traced the problem down to the main power couplings. After a few hours of working on the power couplings and cussing them out, main power came online. The computer ran a self check and said Self diagnostic complete systems online He asked Computer what is the condition of the warp drive? Warp drive online the computer chimed. He said Good set course for star base one and engage at warp eight.

After he returned to the bridge he said Were not going to your home planet after all. We have to return to star base one for more repairs. Gwendolyn replied I understand.

To Be Concluded in Gabriels Awakening Part 6 Upgrade


	6. Chapter 6

Gabriels Awakening Part 6  
Upgrade  
By GreyWolf

Disclaimer: I own nothing! The characters in this story belong to their copyright holders.

Gabriels house after noon time

Gabriel excused himself from the table while telling the three gargoyles Id like to be alone for this afternoon, Personal business. Delilah asked Will you be home tonight? Maybe he replied. With that he left for the elevator, and went to the Avenger. He was tinkering with the propulsion systems, and he noted to himself Slip Stream drives are still experimental I got to watch what Im doing carefully. After running back and forth between the control device and the readout panel he said to himself I need some help. He tapped him com-badge Delilah can you please come to the Avenger, I need your help in engineering. She replied happily On my way.

A few minutes later Delilah was in engineering she asked What can I do to help? You can watch this display console. If any warnings flash up on the screen let me know. He asked the computer Play 404 Soldiers. A second later the music started playing. He returned to the control device for the slip stream drive and started installing more components. Four hours later the drive was completed. He and Delilah left the ship and headed for the lab. Delilah asked What are we going to do now? Im going to upgrade myself. Delilah gasped and asked How are you going to do that? He said  
That is a surprise. After what seemed like hours Gabriel mixed the last vile into the other vile. He put the vile into a hypo-spry and said Get ready for the surprise. He injected himself with the hypo-spray then waited a few minutes. This should only take a few minutes to do he said with confidence. Delilah asked in a worried tone What did you do to yourself? Minutes later she had her answer as Gabriel started changing into a gargoyle.

After the transformation she gasped out loud and said Youre a gargoyle now! Why did you do this to yourself? He replied Im not a full gargoyle; I can change my form from human to gargoyle. You see I combined the DNA from a shape shifter. So if I wanted to, I can make myself look like a klingon. But I cant change my size, just my appearance. Now I need your help on how to use these wings. Delilah said enthusiastically Illl help you learn to glide with those wings. They left the lab and went to the holodeck. Delilah ordered the computer Run Delilah One A. The computer replied Program complete, you may enter when ready. They were on a rooftop in New York City. After a few near misses Gabriel was gliding perfectly while Delilah flew next to him. Delilah said Now lets try landing. He nodded and angled down toward a rooftop. Delilah said Now use your wings to slow up your approach. When he touched down, he stumbled forward and fell on his face. He said Owe shit! Delilah landed and said Try again. He crash landed twice more before he got the hang of it.

They both landed on a rooftop and he said Computer, shut this program off. He turned to Delilah and said Thank you for the flying lessons. She just nodded as they left the holodeck. They went back to the house by then it was five oclock PM. He showed the other three his new ability. They ware all amazed. Gwendolyn asked What did you do to yourself? I gave myself a special serum he replied. Diana said happily Now you can go flying with us. Delilah just stood there with her mouth open.

After supper he asked Gwendolyn Do you want to go gliding? She said Yes, do you know how to fly? I wouldnt have asked you if I didnt. So they went up to the second floor balcony and jumped off. While flying he tried a few acrobatics. Gwendolyn almost had to catch him once. Four hours later they returned to the house. Delilah, and Diana were already in bed. He took Gwendolyn up to the private bedroom, got undressed and made love to each other all night long.

To be continued in the story Quantum Shift


End file.
